Finding Forever
by twilightismydrug
Summary: Originally written as a sequel to Addicted, but can be on its own too


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This has been on a piece of paper in my room forever and just finally made it on here. Thank God for insomnia right?  
**

Four months later Jess stood in Luke's apartment staring at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe that after all this time he was really getting married to the girl of his dreams. After all the years he spent pining for her, he's finally got her. Luke walked into the bathroom and took a good look at his nephew. Jess was wearing a tux, no tie, top two buttons undone, and an old Metallica shirt underneath. On his feet were ratty black converse from his teenage years. "Boy" Luke said, surprising Jess who hadn't heard him come in. "You clean up good, a little formal; but the rest just you." Jess smiled. That was exactly what he was going for.

In another room, in front of another mirror, in a house across town, Rory stood looking at herself thinking the same thing. She too couldn't believe that she had come this far. She was getting married in an hour.

Walking out of the bathroom and into the living room she held her breath as she stood in front of Lorelai, Emily, Sookie, Paris, and Lane. Hearing nothing but silence, she glanced up. All the women were staring at her with open mouths. Rory looked down at her dress fearing she had gotten her ivory silk dress dirty.

She looked at her mother who had tears streaming down her face. "Mom" she asked cautiously. "You look so beautiful baby" Lorelai whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "You look like a bride" Rory was glad that she hadn't put on any make up. "Oh mommy" she said as she flung herself into her mothers arms. "I love you!"

Emily came up behind the hugging pair and gently put her hand on her granddaughters shoulder. "Rory darling" she said, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears "You look beautiful. I am so proud of you" With a tear falling down her cheek she accepted Rory's hug with open arms.

"Alright!" Sookie said suddenly, surprising everyone "No more crying or we will all have red eyes for the pictures. Let's go get this girl married!" With that the older women filed out of the room and left Rory with her best friends for a moment. As usual, Paris had to have the first word "I don't see why you need a man in your life, but I know that he makes you happy. And to me that's what matters." Rory laughed, knowing that Paris was trying to tell her that she was happy for her. "Thanks Paris. I'm glad you're here for this" Paris smiled and nodded, walking out the door.

Lane laughed nervously "I don't know what to say Ror. I'm so happy for you. I know that if you can make it through what you did with that boy then you can make it through anything with him." Rory nodded. "Looks like we found our forever huh?" Lane laughed and nodded, knowing that their days of playing in the yards pretending that they didn't need anyone but each other were over. "It'll always be us right? Even though we both will be married and me with the twins, we'll always have time for each other right?" Rory answered right away. "Of course! Not even a handful of boys can change that! You're my best friend!" They both laughed again before linking arms and heading outside to the limo that was waiting.

Upon arriving at the Dragonfly the women whisked Rory upstairs before anyone could see her, especially Jess who they all knew was going to be trying to find her before the ceremony.

With less than a half hour until the wedding began, the ladies left Rory alone with her mother for a bit. Lorelai sat on the bed in the room just watching her daughter look at herself in the full length mirror. She knew that Rory was going over everything in her head. Just like she always does.

"Relax Rory" she finally said, breaking the silence. "Everything is going to be perfect. There is nothing to worry about" Rory turned around to face her mother. "What if we don't make it mom" she whispered. "Oh Rory" Lorelai said softly. "There is nothing that could possibly go wrong between you and Jess. You're two pieces of a puzzle. You belong together. Forever." Rory realized that Lane had said basically the same thing. Knowing that if all the people who knew her best agreed, then it was definitely right. There was no denying that she and Jess belonged together.

The phone in the room rang a few minutes later signaling that they were to come down.

Suddenly Rory found herself downstairs, too lost in her thoughts to even realize that she had walked down. Standing to the side of the door so no one could see her she took a breath. This was it. This was the moment. She always wondered what she would think when standing in this position. Now that she was, she knew that all she was thinking about was the man at the end of the isle.

"Ready?" her mom asked. She nodded before taking her mothers arm and starting to walk through the crowd of people. She had always known that no matter what she did her mom would be standing next to her, but having Lorelai walk her down the isle to her future was the best feeling in the world.

She found herself standing in front of Jess before she realized it. For a full minute they just stared at each other. The crowd was silent. At the same time, they both looked up at Kirk who they had asked to marry them. "Dearly beloved" he began "we are here today to watch two of Stars Hollow's finest become one. Rory and Jess have chosen to write their own vows. Jess?"

Jess had spent weeks trying to write down what he wanted to say; but hadn't been able to come up with the words. Now, standing in front of her, he knew.

"Three years ago I would never have been considered one of the finest. Three years ago I was the punk who broke the princesses' heart. But then she came back into my life. Rory, I don't have the words to tell you what I want to. I know you understand though. You always could figure out what I wanted to say. You're my best friend, my worst enemy, and everything I could have ever asked for; especially when all I ask for is you."

He gently wiped a tear away from her eye. When she was sure she could speak, began. "I thought for weeks about what I wanted to say. But I could never being able to come up with the right words. I know we have had our ups and downs, and I'm positive we will have more. But if we remember that we survived all that-" she paused here, trying to find the right words "If we remember that we got through all of that, I know we can get through anything; anything and everything"

When Kirk said that they could exchange the rings Jess pulled hers out of his pocket. He had spent forever trying to pick out the perfect one. They had agreed that they would each get one for the other without showing them to each other. Taking her hand, he put the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger. It was a simple white gold band with two tiny sapphires to every one diamond.

She took his from her mother who was her matron of honor. It was also a simple band; just plain white gold, but when she held it up so he could see the engraved part inside he saw the words "_I've got you now Dodger." _ He laughed and took her band off only to show her the inside. "_A little more than 22.8 miles, but worth the ride" _After him putting her ring back on, Kirk announced "By the power vested in my, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" With those words Jess grabbed Rory and pulled her into a passionate kiss that showed everyone just how much he loved her.

The people clapped enthusiastically as the couple walked in the direction of their bridge for a few minutes of quiet time together. Suddenly Rory stopped, something pulling her attention back to the group of people who had just watched her profess her love to the man next to her. Turning around, she caught her mother's eye. Dropping Jess' hand she flew back to her mother while everyone watched. Jess just smiled, knowing she needed this.

Standing in her mother's embrace she felt the fear and hesitation her mother had coursing through her body. Pulling out of the hug she looked her mother right in the eye "You will never lose me. Nothing will change that." She saw the relief in her mother's eyes. Lorelai smiled sadly and told her daughter "I know that baby. Now go be with your husband. Everything will be ready for you in a bit" Rory walked away from her mother, her caretaker, and her friend into the waiting arms of her husband.

When they got to the bridge Rory gathered her dress to the side and sat down; her feet dangling just barely on the water. Jess sat next to her. "How did you know?" he asked curiously. Rory sighed. "When I first started dating Dean" she said "She told me that she felt like she was losing me; like I didn't need her anymore" Jess nodded and said "That's ridiculous. You will always need her." She laughed again and rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling completely relaxed for the first time in the day.

A little while later the couple returned to the inn. After both Rory and Jess had gone upstairs to change their clothes everyone sat at the tables eating the wonder feast that Sookie had made for them. From a small stage where Lane's band was going to play, came a loud sound. Looking up, Rory found Lorelai standing in front of the microphone. "Oh boy" Jess said.

"Excuse me everyone" She said into the mic "I have a few things I want to say." When she saw that she had everyone's attention she began "Today is one of the happiest days of my life. Not only did I get to watch my daughter get married, but I got to see what a man Jess has become. I don't think that there is any man in the world that is good enough for my Rory, but Jess sure comes mighty close." The crowd laughed "I am so proud of you Rory. You are everything I could have ever imagined; the best thing in my life. Jess I have to say that I am proud of you. You changed your life around and worked hard to get what you wanted. Take care of my baby and remember that if you ever hurt her, I will find you." She finished off her speech with a wink towards Jess to know that she didn't mean it…well not completely anyway.

Hours of dancing, eating, drinking, and one really embarrassing speech later Jess and Rory were ready to leave. Neither wanted to go anywhere as a honeymoon so after hugging everyone, they made their way back to Philly where they would spend two blissful weeks with no interruptions.

One long car ride later, Jess carried his bride over the threshold of their apartment. "So Mrs. Mariano, what now?" All Rory did was open her arms. Jess fell into them, ready and willing to spend the rest of his life there.


End file.
